


Misunderstood Meeting

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Italian, Bad Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Pirates, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: one-shotword count: 1,349rated M for implications and cursingprompt- Romano is captured by Spanish pirates but recognized by the captain, Spain.





	Misunderstood Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the short comic (i don't know its name or who wrote it) of America time traveling and getting captured by Pirate England. 
> 
> disclaimer:  
> i don't own the characters nor the image. the Italian and Spanish may not be completely accurate. (i used wordreference.com and a close friend who knows Spanish)

"Let me go," the pissed off and groggy personified version of South Italy shouted as he attempted to free himself from the dirty grasps of pirates. It had been a very, very long time since Romano had ever heard of sea roaming pirates and he was not at all happy to be the main attention of an entire crew. 

_Stupid England and his stupid magic,_ the angry Italian thought to himself as he gritted his teeth and bared them like a wounded animal. _Just wait till I get my hands on him._

"Aye, Captain, we got 'im," one of the men said. He has a tight hold of Romano's right shoulder. Every time Romano rolled his shoulder and pulled away, the man managed to put it back in the same exact place. The stench of sea salt couldn't drown out the foul odor of the dirty pirates. _Haven't these men heard of showers or baths?_

"Look who we have here," the captain remarked. It was easy to know that this one was the captain without being told. He was the cleanest with the least amount of holes or tears in his clothes. His back faced Romano and the captive felt compelled to see the face of the man who dared to order his capture.

"There were a bright light 'round 'im ‘fore we got ‘im," another man to Romano’s left commented eagerly.

The captain nodded and the elaborate feather placed in the big hat bounced and swayed with him. His big red coat flowed behind him and flapped as loudly as the flags above. He did a dramatic turn to reveal his face, arrogance and pride fueled his show for the small audience. The Italian had guessed that the captain was performing such a dramatic reveal to incite fear but he felt anything but that.

The familiar emerald eyes of his long-time companion and boss were cold yet wild like the gaze of a predator. His smirk was dangerously cut into his face and the man's tongue threatened to fall out and lick his lips; an attractive display that Romano had only ever seen late at night in the bedroom. His dark brown hair was longer than it had been in recent years and put into a lousy ponytail with a faded white ribbon. He looked very much like his brother of similar decent and could easily have been misidentified as such but it was still Spain—that stupid bastard Spain.

Fear was the farthest thing from Romano’s mind because he had no reason to be afraid of the other personified nation. Spain was a pushover when it came to punishing Romano anyway.

"Oi, you _stupidio_ bastard, _Spagna_."

The confident, cocky smile of the captain faltered a bit. Spain was onto him faster than Romano could track. He stopped with his head close to Romano's ear. His hot breath tickled the Italian’s ear uncomfortably but he knew better than to voice his opinion at that moment.

" _Italia_?" Spain nearly sounded sympathetic and quite contradictory to how he looked only moments ago.

" _No cazzo,_ dumbass," Romano hissed back. 

Spain pulled away. The look on his face was priceless and Romano wished the pirates didn’t throw his phone overboard because they thought it was a weapon. It was best described as if Spain was just learning of Romano's foul mouth.

"He's a crude one, sir. Odd since he had this on ‘im," the man still holding Romano’s right shoulder said. He showed a disgusting grin of very little teeth and held up a chain with a cross made of pure gold. "Not that much of a God-fearing man then, ha-ha."

"Hey! Give that back," the Italian shouted. He twisted and turned in their grip to try and get the jewelry but the men kept him in one place.

"Italian too. You ever hear those things about Italian women," someone from farther back shouted to the front. 

"Yeah, been a while since we seen a woman. Do ya think he'll be just as good?" Someone else responds. Romano felt his face heat up and he took advantage of their laughter and jeering to make an attempt to grab his cross and keep it within his possession. It was a gift from his younger brother, Italy, and he wasn't going to let it get too far out of his sight—not after last time.

Romano was close to grabbing it with a free hand but he was quickly pushed to the damp and dirty floorboards. The rest of the crew nearly fell into complete chaos. Every single one of the crew wanted to be the one to pin Romano down and get the respect and praise from their captain, Spain. Romano received a kick or two in the stomach but it was nothing compared to what he had lived through before. Someone else scratched his face with their broken and chipped nails and another almost broke his wrist. The shrill call of a whistle stopped everyone, even Romano, and it was revealed that the only ones to activate restrain were Spain and two supervisors standing behind him. Each of the two men was looking anxiously at their captain. The majority of the crew moved away to try and appease a very pissed off Spain.

 _"¡Dame el collar!_ "

Someone produced the necklace from their pocket. They kneeled and bowed their head as they showed the necklace while muttering some kind of apology. The cross glinted in the light and Romano had to hold himself back from jumping up. Spain admired the cross but Romano couldn't see why. The actual cross was quite dull aside from the fact it was made with gold. It had no carvings or words or dates nor jewels or designs that would make it absolutely stunning. Romano was a simple man and he was thankful that Italy took that in consideration when purchasing the necklace.

"No, give it back. That's important to me, you damn _bastardo,_ " Romano shouted again. A pirate unsheathed his curved sword to point it at the Italian’s exposed neck and keep him down on the floor.

"Don't speak to the capt'n that way—"

"Stop," Spain growled again. About every crew member took a step away from Romano and Spain upon hearing the captain.

"Yes, sir," the pirate said sheepishly and put away his weapon.

"Tell me, _chico,_ how do you know of me?" Spain asked while he kneeled down to talk with Romano face to face. The hat, which fitted his dramatic flair, for the time being, covered his eyes and half of his face.

Romano gulped and looked at Spain’s mouth as he spoke anyway. "We... we're the same. I'm Romano. You took me from my home after Grandpa Rome… disappeared."

The Italian's temper started to return in his voice but Spain must have noticed it too because he looked straight into Romano’s eyes. It was a threatening look that quelled any stirring feelings about putting up another fight or struggle. In a soft voice of Italian that Romano didn't know Spain could speak in, he said, " _No more talk, demonio. My little Romano is nothing like you_."

 _"¡Llévalo a mi camarote!_ I'll teach this treacherous sea monster a lesson he won't soon forget," boasted the captain. Spain's dark look that was tucked away rekindled in his eyes. The uneasy feeling that Spain might actually cause bodily harm to him entered Romano's mind.

" _Demonio,_ my name is Captain Antonio. You might want to learn it if you think you can take the face of my companion without shameful consequences." Spain, or Antonio, laughed at that and the heavy blush returned to Romano's face. The entire crew joined in as Antonio moved away and went to the helm of the ship. Two entirely different men took Romano’s arms and dragged him in another direction. However, the Italian's looks were not entirely from anger, embarrassment had crept in too and he was sure that Spain knew it.

_Spagna, I'll kill you as soon as I get the chance if you dare start to do what I think you're implying._

**Author's Note:**

> footnotes:
> 
> stupido - stupid (it.)  
> Spagna - Spain (it.)  
> Italia - Italy (sp.)  
> no cazzo - no shit (it.)  
> ¡Dame el collar! - Give me the necklace! (sp.)  
> bastardo - bastard (it.)  
> chico - boy (sp.)  
> demonio - demon (it. & sp.)  
> ¡Llévalo a mi camarote! - Take him to my cabin! (sp.)


End file.
